The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style)
The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) is Live Action Style 's second Movie Spoof and Live Action Style of "The Secret of NIMH". It appear on YouTube on September 24, 2014. Cast: * Mrs. Brisby - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) * Jeremy - Elliott (Pete's Dragon; 2016) * Nicodemus - Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Mr. Ages - Gimli (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Auntie Shrew - '' * ''The Great Owl - Draco (Dragonheart) * Justin - Aragorn (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Jenner - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Sullivan - Boromir (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * Teresa Brisby - Herminie Granger (Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone) * Martin Brisby - Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone) * Cynthia Brisby - Hannah Pearson (Aliens in the Attic) * Timmy Brisby - Art Pearson (Aliens in the Attic) * Paul Fitzgibbons - Zeus (Jason and the Argonauts) * Beth Fitzgibbons - Hera (Jason and the Argonauts) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Harry Potter * Dragon the Cat - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Brutus - '' * ''Jonathan Brisby - Faramir (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) * Miss Right - ??? (???) * Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Humans Scenes: * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 2 - Eowyn Visits Gimli/Asking For Medicine * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 3 - Eowyn Meets Elliott/Smaug Attacks * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 4 - Aquaintance/'s Potential * The Secret of NIMH(Live Action Style) Part 5 - Auntie ???/"Flying Dreams" * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Dragon * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 8 - Helpful Elliott * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 9 - Exploration/ Chases Eowyn Away * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 10 - Meet Aragorn/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 11 - Elliott Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 12 - Gandalf/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 13 - The Ring/King Miraz's Plan * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 14 - The Plan/Eowyn Volunteers * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 15 - Elliott's Mission * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 16 - Drugging Smaug/Captured * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Eowyn's House * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 18 - Eowyn's Escape/King Miraz Takes Over * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 19 - Aragorn Vs. King Miraz * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Ring's Power * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 21 - New Power/Elliott Finds ??? * The Secret of NIMH (Live Action Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Game Used: * Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) *''Dragonheart (1996)'' *''Eragon (2006)'' * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * Harry Potter and the Soseror's Stone (2001) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * The Neverending Story (1984) * Jason and the Argonauts (1963) Voices: * Elizabeth Hartman * Dom DeLuise * DerekJacobi * Arthur Malet * Hermione Baddeley * Shannen Doherty * Wil Wheaton * Jodi Hicks * Ian Fried * John Carradine * Peter Strauss * Paul Shenar * Tom Hatten * Lucille Bliss * Aldo Ray * Norbert Auerbach * Dick Kleiner * Charles Champlin * Edie McClurg * Joshua Lawrence * Paige O'Hara * Zachary Levi * Bobby Driscoll * Blayne Weaver * Chris Steele * Hans Conried * Corey Burton * Rex Everhart * Robby Benson * June Foray * Kathryn Beaumont * Paul Collins * Daveigh Chase * Tommy Luske * Christopher McDonald * John Mahoney * Kristen Dunst * Verna Felton * Jack Albertson * Scott Weinger * Susan Sheridan * Phil Fondacaro * Sally Cahill * Jodi Benson * Jeff Bennett * Billy Connolly * Joe Baker Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof